


Dianakko Week 2020

by Blazestarninja



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Childhood Friends, Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Stars, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazestarninja/pseuds/Blazestarninja
Summary: A bunch of stories that I've written for Dianakko Week 2020! I hope you guys enjoy the wholesome gayness!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 40
Kudos: 103





	1. Day 1: Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This one mostly takes in 2007, at the Chariot show.

The year was 2007, the night was warm, and the stars were twinkling above the neon-filled streets of Tokyo. However, in the middle of the neon and electric atmosphere, was a park filled with people who were buzzing in excitement for Shiny Chariot’s Magical Festa show.

Amongst the buzzing crowd was Diana Cavendish. 

Little Diana had been waiting for this very special night for ages now. This was a trip that her mother had organized especially for her just so she could see this show. Sadly, however, her mother fell ill, which meant that one of the many servants of the Cavendish manor had to take her. Even though her mother couldn’t attend, Diana was still hyped for the show and was positive that one day, she and her mother would be able to see a Chariot show together.

The time got closer and closer to the beginning of the show. Diana couldn’t keep still in her seat. She was finally going to be face to face with her magical idol, Shiny Chariot, whom she admired even though it was frowned upon by everyone else she knew back home except for her mother, who was supportive of her passions. 

As she flicked her head around the place, taking in the atmosphere, she noticed a brown-haired girl that was roughly the same age as her in the row in front of her. The girl was wearing a magnificent replica of Chariot’s iconic hat. Diana knew that this girl was definitely another Chariot fan like her, so she decided to talk to her.

“Hey, I really love your hat? Where did you get it from?” Diana eagerly spoke as she tapped the girl’s shoulder from behind.

When Diana finally saw the girl’s face, she noticed that she had dazzling ruby eyes. Diana mentally noted that this girl had beautiful eyes. 

“Oh, thanks! It’s a special Japan-only item.” the girl happily replied as she smiled wide. 

“That’s so cool! They don’t have cool Chariot stuff like that where I come from.” Diana replied.

Suddenly, the other girl’s face lit up in joy. 

“So you’re a Chariot fan too? That’s awesome!”

Diana giggled. Talking to this girl felt nice since no one else she knew liked Chariot.

“Yes I am, I’ve always loved and admired her magic and the amazing things she does. I don’t really have friends back at home that like her,” she responded

The girl gave a friendly and excited smile as she abruptly grabbed Diana’s hands with her own two warm hands. 

“Maybe we can be friends and talk about Chariot together! My name is A-”

Suddenly, loud, triumphant music started to play and the lights were dimming. It was time for the show to begin. 

“I’ll talk to you after the show!” The friendly girl excitedly whispered as Diana quickly nodded in agreement and headed back to her own seat to observe the spectacle that was soon to come.

Diana felt happy that she had finally met someone else her age that was just like her. She had found a friend.

However, after the show, Diana would end up trying to look for the girl in the audience but to no success. She would be sad that her new friend had disappeared and would end up whispering something to herself as the servant took her back to the hotel they were staying in.

“I hope I get to meet you again someday, new friend…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 years later…

Diana’s eyes suddenly shot open as she jerked herself forward as to be sitting upright in her bed with her legs still covered by the fluffy quilt that lay on it. 

She had made a shocking realization as she whispered to herself so that she didn’t wake up Hannah and Barbara who were both still sound asleep.

“That….was Akko!?”


	2. Day 2: Hand holding/Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akko and Diana just cuddle under a tree and talk about what went on during their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay wholesomeness under a tree? Gay wholesomeness under a tree.

It was sunset and the summer heat was still radiating from the slowly disappearing sun. It was complemented by a slight breeze that made the temperature just a bit more bearable. Students of Luna Nova were making the most of this weather to spend it outside before Curfew hit.

Sitting under an aging oak tree amongst the radiance of the sun was Diana, whose lap was being used as a pillow for her girlfriend, Akko. 

As Akko’s head happily lay on her lap, Diana was carefully caressing her hair as if she were some kind of small animal. Similarly, Akko was combing her hands through Diana’s soft hair as the two of them were enjoying each other’s company.

“So, what have you been up today, my dear Akko?” warmly inquired Diana.

Akko grinned cheekily. She was looking forward to telling Diana what shenanigans she had gotten up to throughout the day.

“Well I did do a few different things today” the smiling brunette begun. “So I was playing broom frisbee with Amanda this morning”

Diana internally facepalmed. What did the rebellious Irish-American get up to now?

“Now what did O’Neill do?” she sighed as she rolled her eyes just thinking about the cocky redhead.

“Well…” Akko started. “We were just flying around, throwing and catching the frisbee and one time when she had the Frisbee, Amanda threw it low to challenge me, but it went too low and accidentally hit Hannah who was passing by”

Diana then realized something. That must’ve been why she saw her auburn-haired roommate with a plaster on her head. When Diana asked her about it, she nervously claimed that she had tripped and hit her head which Diana knew wasn’t true because Hannah had always been a terrible liar.

Diana then proceeded to smirk whilst she continued stroking Akko’s hair. She loved moments like these because she got to hear silly little stories about the things Akko did during her day whilst in the warmth and comfort of her lover.

“So what happened next?” She lightly chuckled, eager to hear how the story ends.

Akko gave a knowing grin as she continued her story.

“Well, Amanda then realized she had hit Hannah accidentally and both of us went to go check on her. Amanda asked if she was ok and Hannah got all mad and blushy and told Amanda that she wasn’t okay and so then Amanda responded by offering to take her to the infirmary.”

“So did Hannah end up accepting the offer?” Diana queried, pretty much knowing what was going to come next.

“Hannah then grumbled and accepted. I think I even saw Amanda blushing a little as they walked off together.” Akko grinned, knowing exactly what was going on.

Diana rolled her eyes and sighed once again. 

“At this point, it’s blatantly obvious that they have a thing for each other.”

“Totally,” Akko responded.

After the two of them giggled about the fact that each other’s good friends were obviously crushing on each other though they were both too oblivious to realize it, Akko suddenly had a curious look on her face.

“So what did you do today, Diana?” she asked as her head further snuggled into Diana’s lap. 

“I really didn’t do too much today, to be honest. Most of my day consisted of going to classes which I saw you in some of them, studying for that upcoming magic linguistics quiz-”

“Oh crap! I completely forgot about that! Oh boy, Professor Finnelan is going to kill me…” Akko suddenly blurted as she remembered that she needed to study.

“Why am I not surprised at all whatsoever?” frowned Diana.

“I’m sorry, okay!” whinged Akko, scrunching her face up. “I’ve been super busy lately because for some reason, all of our professors decided to just give us heaps of tests of over the next few weeks!” 

Diana simply sighed. What was she ever going to do with her klutzy girlfriend…

“Well, looks like we’ll have to have a study session over the weekend so you don’t end up failing”

Suddenly, Akko’s face lit up as she lifted her head of Diana’s lap.

“So what you’re saying is that we can have a study date!?” she excitedly questioned.

“Yes Akko, but you have to promise that you’ll actually study.” reminded Diana as she moved herself a bit to the side to make room for Akko who was now sitting next to her.

“I will…” Akko huffed. She really wished that she could go on a better date with Diana like going into town and having tea or something along the lines of that.

Diana however, was pretty much able to see and guess what Akko was thinking by the annoyed expression on her face.

“If you do well on these next few tests, I promise to take you out on a proper date.” 

After hearing her say that, Akko went in for a great big happy hug and held onto Diana tight.

“I promise that I’m going to do my best and make you proud!” she exclaimed in her typical determined manner.

Diana smiled and thought to herself. 

_What did I ever do to deserve having you as my girlfriend, Atsuko Kagari._


	3. Day 3: Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana return from a trip to town on a rainy day, when Akko suddenly gets a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basic idea for this one came from my buddy, Pancat (pancat-n-sausage on tumblr, y'all should check her out) so big thanks to her on this one!

It was a rainy day in Blytonbury. The sky was dark and the rain just kept coming down for hours.

Akko and Diana had returned from picking up some supplies from the Magic Item Cafe that they had just delivered to Professor Chariot. Both girls were wearing thick black rain boots that they had borrowed from the school, though Diana looked thoroughly uncomfortable in them compared to Akko who looked like she wore them on a regular basis.

“I seriously do not know how you can stand to walk around in these boots, Akko” Diana grumbled as she walked through the courtyard of Luna Nova alongside Akko.

Akko chuckled and gave a cheesy grin

“Because they’re so much fun to walk and jump around in!” she exclaimed

Diana smiled. She really admired Akko’s playfulness and ability to make fun out of pretty much most things.

Suddenly, Akko’s eyes started to mischievously twinkle. She usually had this look on her face when she saw the potential to do something stupid.

Diana gave her a confused look. What was the brunette up to now? 

“Hey, Diana! Check this out!” Akko cried out as she ran to a large puddle in the middle of the courtyard and jumped into it.

_SPLASH!_

Water went everywhere, leaving Akko looking a bit soggy and Diana looking less than impressed.

“Oh yeah! That was so much fun!” Akko shouted with a big smile on her face. 

Diana just sighed. Sometimes Akko’s playful personality could be a bit idiotic at times, though that was what made Akko, Akko. 

“Did you really have to do that Akko?” 

Akko nodded and then looked down at her boots as if there were something of interest inside them. 

“Of course I have to! Jumping in puddles on a rainy day is the best and not to mention, you can even splash people with the water that’s in your boots after you jump into a puddle.”

Akko then took off one of her boots and threw the water out of it in the opposite direction to where Diana was standing, since she was the last person she wanted to soak.

Diana stood there, feeling somewhat pleased that Akko decided not to splash her with the rainwater from her boots.

“So Diana, Have you ever jumped in puddles and splashed people with rain boot water?”

Diana then remembered a time where she did in fact, do exactly that.

“Yes, I have before, though it was a very long time ago. I would jump around the in the huge puddles that would form around the manner on rainy days and I’d then take off my boots and splash the servants with the water from inside them. My mother always found it funny…” she recalled with a nostalgic smile on her face.

Akko’s face suddenly lit up as if she had an imaginary lightbulb above her head.

She gave a quiet and slightly evil chuckle. She had a good idea

Diana could tell what the look on Akko’s face meant. She was probably going to make her do something that she would regret later on.

“What ridiculous idea is going through your head?” she asked

Akko smirked and whispered her idea into Diana’s ear. 

“What?! Why would I want to do that” Diana responded

Akko kept whispering her plan

“Akko, you know she’s the last person we’d want to annoy”

Akko continued to whisper until she was done and gave a mischievous smirk.

Diana sighed and curled her lips into a slight smile. Akko was probably going to make her do it anyway and besides, their target had done much worse before.

“Oh fine then, I’ll do it. But I know I’ll be regretting it later and I take no responsibility if she tries to kill us” she stated.

“I think we’re gonna have fun with this” Akko grinned.

Diana really was going to regret this

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit later that day, Amanda O’Neill found herself walking out into the rain so she could go on a broom flight since she declared to herself that rainy weather was the best weather to fly in. Though the rain was quite a bit lighter than the rain she’d find in New York, she still decided to go out because not only was it still raining, but she also loved the smell of the air after the rain had passed.

As she walked and whistled to herself through the courtyard, she didn’t realize that there was a surprise for her hiding around the corner she was about to turn.

Behind that corner was Akko and Diana who were holding rain boots full of rainwater they had jumped in together earlier.

Diana had noticed that Amanda was not in the correct school uniform and instead was wearing a hoodie with jeans along with her signature Converse shoes that she always wore no matter what.

“But of course she’s breaking uniform protocol.” Diana quietly huffed to herself as she and Akko waited for their target to turn the corner. 

“Shhhh!” whispered Akko so the two of them didn’t give away their plan and position.

Amanda was about to turn the corner.

Akko began to countdown.

“3, 2, 1, Now!” she uttered.

As soon as Akko signaled, both her and Diana splashed the rain boot water onto Amanda which got her absolutely soaked and made her look like a wet and angry dog from the looks of her now wet hair.

Amanda furiously scanned around her surroundings and saw the two girls standing there, laughing to themselves at how hilarious it was to see the American getting completely submerged with water.

That was when they both realized that Amanda was standing right behind them, looking really irritated. 

“I think this is the part where we run,” Akko muttered to Diana who was now regretting every bit of this plan.”

Amanda then let out a growl and started to chase Diana and Akko.

“Oh crap, oh crap oh crap!” Akko yelped as she ran alongside Diana.

“Kagari, Cavendish! You’ll both be sorry for this!” Amanda fumed, chasing the two other girls through the courtyard.

Though Diana was completely regretting this and knew that Amanda was going to get back at her at one point or another, she had to admit that Akko really did know how to make things fun.

  
  
  
  



	4. Day 4: AU (Movie theatre/College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is having a bad day and Akko is having a boring evening at work. What happens when they both meet each other that evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put effort into this one. I think this is the longest thing I've written and published so far and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it since I'd like to continue this as an actual fic if it gets good enough reception. 
> 
> Also, Akko and Diana are both 19 in this one.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave kudos and comments!

Diana Cavendish was _not_ having a good day.

After a bunch of awful and irritating classes followed by an unproductive study session and now being all alone in her shared dorm after she turned down an invitation to a party that her roommates, Hannah and Barbara had invited her to, Diana felt like complete crap.

It also didn’t help that she had to deal with family issues caused by her rather difficult Aunt that Diana couldn’t stand. Nothing was going right today and she just wanted to be happy for a least the rest of the evening.

It was currently 6 pm on a Thursday night and Diana just sat by the dorm window and stared through it wondering what she could do to just make herself feel a little bit better.

_Ok Diana, just think of happy memories and happy thoughts._ She mused to herself in desperation to feel just a little bit better. 

She then started to think of a fond memory she had with her mother. It was a memory about when a younger Diana would watch many classic films with her mother. Both her and Diana’s favourite film out of the lot they watched was Casablanca, a film so old that it was in black and white. However, despite the film’s age, it was a beautiful and serious film that she never grew bored of watching. 

Suddenly, Diana stood up. She had a good idea of something she could do to distract herself from feeling down. 

_I’ll just go for a walk downtown. That might hopefully help make things a little bit better for myself instead of moping around in here._

She grabbed her coat, purse, and phone and headed out through the door. 

Hopefully, this little walk was going to improve her mood.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Blytonbury Cinema, Akko was sitting in the box office booth, twiddling her thumbs and whistling to herself. She was very bored and just wanted something interesting to happen.

Thursday nights at the cinema were dead nights. No one ever usually came to watch anything despite tickets being extremely cheap on those days. 

She kept scrolling through every social media app on her phone yet there were no new posts coming through even though she kept refreshing them every three seconds.

She was only working here because she needed to pay off her student loans and as much as it sometimes sucked working here, there were some perks of it, such as getting free popcorn that was usually made by her co-worker and friend, Jasminka, who tended the candy bar and made the nicest popcorn that had the perfect amount of salt and butter. Also, sometimes Akko got free movie posters that she would put up in her dorm wall and sometimes would even offer them to her roommates, Lotte and Sucy.

Still, Akko hated these dead nights because there was nobody around apart from Jasminka who usually just sat behind the candy bar, eating.

Akko just someone, _anyone_ , could walk through the doors of the cinema for a change…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Diana walked through the lit-up streets of Blytonbury, she scanned the area for anything that could be of any interest to her. 

She saw closed clothing boutiques, a video game store that was somehow still open at this hour, several food establishments that served multiple kinds of cuisines, and a cinema.

As soon as she saw the cinema, she stopped in her tracks and recalled her earlier thought about watching films with her mother. That was when she looked up at the illuminated sign that was the main feature of the building’s facade. She couldn’t believe what she saw displayed on there…

TONIGHT’S SHOWINGS: CASABLANCA @ 6:45 PM

Diana immediately thought of her mother and the times they shared together watching this film. Oh how she wanted to relive those memories of behind by her mother’s side and watching this exact film with her. 

At that moment, Diana had an idea. What if she bought a ticket to see this movie by her self. Sure, she was already feeling extremely lonely without her friends who’d usually be the one dragging her to see movies nowadays, though maybe watching this one might do her some good.

“I might as well to something to distract myself.” she sighed as she walked through the cinema doors and to the box office

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akko was getting more bored by the second. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with the rest of the night being so quiet and dead like usual. 

Suddenly, she heard the entry doors open. Was someone going to actually come in and watch something? Was this Akko’s lucky Thursday to finally not be bored for once?

Frome the door, came out a beautiful stranger. She was tall, refined-looking, and had beautiful blonde hair with tea green highlights in them. It looked like she had just come out of one of those old movies from the 1940s by her somewhat elegant looks.

Akko simply stared at the pretty woman who looked around the same age as her. She was the prettiest girl that she had ever seen walk through the doors of the cinema though she looked unhappy. 

_I wonder why she’s looking down in the dumps?_ Akko thought to herself as she continued to think about the stranger and how she looked so h-

“Um, excuse me,” Diana said, waving her hand over the box office girl’s face who she admitted was kinda cute, thought looked familiar. Did she know this girl from somewhere?

Akko was brought back to her senses as she now realized that the woman was now standing in front of her. 

“I would like to purchase a ticket for one for Casablanca, please” Diana spoke in a quiet and somewhat sad tone.

_A ticket for one? She must be all alone and maybe she had a bad day…_ Akko mentally considered. _Maybe there’s something I can do to help her._

Akko then had a grand idea that might just lift the spirits of this familiar-looking stranger.

“Oh? Are you by yourself tonight?”

Diana sighed, she was probably going to be judged for seeing a movie alone since no one really went alone to movies.

“I’m afraid I am indeed, alone tonight.” 

Akko decided to chipperly go on with her plan.

“Well if you’re alone tonight and since literally nobody comes here during these nights, would you like me to come in to watch the movie with you so you don’t feel so alone?”

Diana froze in surprise. Why did this cute brunette want to accompany her into the film? It was almost like she could read her mind. However, she had no idea whether she should accept the offer. What if she got into trouble? What if she-

“You’re probably thinking that I’ll get in trouble for slacking off, right?”

Diana was surprised yet again when the young woman practically read her mind once again.

“Yes, that is true and I-”

“Don’t worry about it! The manager isn’t around and no one ever comes here on these nights, except for you” Akko chirped, blushing at the fact that she was in the presence of such a pretty girl.

At that moment, Diana decided that she would take the offer. At least having someone there with her would lighten her up a bit.

“I shall kindly accept your offer, uh…”

“Oh! My name is Akko, it’s nice to meet you! And you are?”

“Diana. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Then, it finally clicked for the two girls. The reason why they looked familiar to each other and why they had heard each other’s names before.

“Have I seen you somewhere before, Akko?” Diana asked. “Do you happen to go to Luna Nova University?”

Akko nodded in affirmation. 

“Yeah, I go there. Wait…, do you know Amanda O’Neill?” 

Diana then realized why Akko looked so familiar. She was friends with Amanda O’Neill, the cocky American redhead that was LNU’s number one person on their fencing team. Even just hearing her name got on Diana’s nerves. Diana had been acquainted with Amanda for many years now since their families had connections with each other, thus leading them to meet each other at a young age. Since then, the American’s cocky and rebellious nature always managed to find a way to get on her nerves. 

“Yes, I am acquainted with O’Neill” she sighed, annoyed at the fact that of all common connections she _had_ to have with Akko, of course it had to be O’Neill, who was otherwise known as ‘The Green Falcon’ since she was a swift and fast fencer that become somewhat of a celebrity throughout the campus which just fueled her already overflowing ego.

Akko’s face lit up. 

“Now I know why you’re so familiar to me!” she beamed. “Amanda has mentioned you a few times in our conversations since the two of us are good friends”

Diana rolled her eyes. She really hoped that Akko wasn’t the same as O’Neill.

“Anyway, what are you waiting for Diana? Let’s get our popcorn!” the brunette cried as she walked out of the booth.

Diana was confused. She still needed to pay for her ticket.

“Don’t I have to still pay for my ticket?” she inquired, holding her purse and ready to pay.

Akko gave a trusty smile. She wasn’t about to make Diana pay after seeing her look miserable.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s on the house” she warmly spoke.

Akko was going to make sure that Diana was going to come out of this movie feeling better than ever before.

“Are you sure about doing that?” Diana softly questioned 

“Absolutely! Because I want to make sure you’re happy and-”

Akko realized that maybe she had gotten a bit carried away and started going red. Though what she didn’t notice was that Diana had also been blushing. 

Diana thought that Akko’s actions weren’t just charming for the sake of getting attention (unlike a certain someone) but instead were kind, sincere, and caring. She valued all these things in a person and it was like Akko was her knight in shining armor, saving her from the beast that was her miserable feelings prior to coming here.

“Thank you for taking the time to make sure I am happy. I really appreciate that in a person.” Diana assured as both she and Akko stared and blushed at each other for a few moments until Akko broke the silence.

“Alight! Let’s go grab some popcorn along with any other snacks you want and let’s go watch that movie!” she exclaimed whilst grabbing Diana’s hand without realizing and practically dragging her towards the candy bar. 

Diana smiled. This was going to be a fun evening.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the candy bar, Jasminka was sitting there and eating a bag of chips. She had seen the entire exchange between Akko and Diana. She thought that the whole thing was really cute and wanted to help give not just Diana, but also Akko a nice evening. 

When they got to the other side of the room where the candy bar was, Akko only then realized that she was unintentionally holding Diana’s hand.

“Oh, um, sorry about that!” Akko humbly apologized.

Diana’s face was also turning red at this point. She couldn’t believe that this handsome yet sincere brunette she had just met, held her hand. It made Diana feel warm and happy on the inside as if she was with her mother, once again.

“Please do not worry about it, Akko” she tenderly smiled, causing Akko to give a goofy and maybe even lovestruck grin in return while she got Jasminka’s attention.

“Hey, Jasminka! I’m going in to watch a movie with Diana since she’s alone. Could you get us some popcorn, please?” 

The lavender haired girl smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“Sure thing Akko! Though I’ll need to make a fresh batch if that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah that’s all cool and you make the best popcorn anyway so it’s definitely worth the short wait” Akko replied.

Akko then became curious. Why was Diana alone tonight? Should she ask her?

“So uh, Diana, why are you alone tonight. I mean, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” She awkwardly asked the blonde

In any other situation like this, Diana usually would not disclose such information but however, since she was talking to Akko, she felt like she could be sincere with her and share the details.”

“You see,” she started. “My roommates were invited to a big party tonight and I turned down the invitation immediately since I just wasn’t in the mood to do anything at the time. I then decided to go on a walk and saw that Casablanca, my favourite film, was playing which led me to you,” she recalled.

Akko blushed a little bit harder at the last statement. There was just something about Diana that made her feel warm on the inside. She was beautiful both on the inside and outside. 

Akko then remembered what Diana had said about a party. She knew exactly who and what the party was for.

“Oh! Jasminka and I were also invited to Amanda’s party too, though we couldn’t make it due to work.”

Diana was surprised and confused.

“Wait… O’Neill was hosting that party?”

_Why would Hannah and Barbara be so willing to go to it?_ She thought to herself, remembering that her friends had a dislike for Amanda, unless…

“Yeah! She’s having this big party tonight celebration yet another state championship as The Green Falcon!” Akko cheered.

Her face then turned into a frown and she sighed.

“It’s such a shame that I couldn’t go. I’m missing out on so much!”

Diana rolled her eyes and facepalm. Thank nines that she didn’t go because she had been to one of Amanda’s parties to know that she wasn’t missing out on much. The parties were usually incredibly wild, like O’Neill herself, and usually ended up being quite the chaotic event.

“I’m sure you’re not missing out and a whole lot” she stated as she kept on wondering why her roommates decided to attend such an event.

Akko happily shrugged it off, remembering the current situation.

“I’m sure there will be another soon, considering how she’s always winning, though I have to say, watching a movie with you tonight is actually uh, really nice.” she blushed.

Diana warmly smiled. They hadn’t even started watching the movie and she was already having the best night she’s ever had in a long time.

“It’s ready!” Jasminka called out as she handed two boxes of fresh popcorn to Akko.

Akko smiled at Diana, It was finally time for them to start watching the movie. 

“I guess we should start taking our seats now as it is almost time for it to start” Diana pointed out.

The two then headed into the theatre together. 

Jasminka just smiled. She knew something good was going to come out of this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two young women took their seats in the idle of the very front row, Diana wasn’t sure whether Akko would know, or even enjoy this movie since she seemed to be the kind of person to be into newer and less serious films.

“Have you ever heard about or seen this movie before, Akko?” 

“Haven’t seen it, but I’ve heard of some of the quotes from it somewhere once before” She responded with a big dumb, goofy grin on her face. She had barely any knowledge on movies of this nature. The only movie older than this that she knew was The Wizard of Oz.

Diana chuckled. Though Akko lacked the amount of knowledge on films of this nature that Diana had, she certainly didn’t lack charm, cuteness, and most of all, kindness.

“I think you might like this one. My mother always did,” she spoke quietly as the cinema’s lights dimmed and the movie started to play. 

_My mother would’ve loved you_ , she thought to herself, silently watching the film’s familiar title card as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth which was surprisingly delicious for a change. Diana hadn’t felt this happy watching this film for a long time but perhaps it was the presence of Akko that make things a bit better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two hours were spent sitting in silence and watching the film.

Akko’s first impressions of the film were that it was definitely an old movie since it was in black and white though it did look pretty interesting.

Diana, on the other hand, certainly didn’t have a first impression since she had seen the movie many times to the point where she could. She was all too familiar with the sight of Humphrey Bogart in his iconic suit and the dramatic yet beautiful feel the film evoked. 

Then came the one scene that both Akko and Diana knew. Though for Diana, this scene was like a fragment from her past. This was the iconic ‘As Time Goes By’ scene. 

As the familiar tune echoed through the cinema, Diana was brought back to a nicer time, a time when her mother was still alive. She’d sing this exact song to her in the past and now in the present, it was like hearing the ghost of her mother though the speakers of the cinema. 

Meanwhile, Akko was making an internal realization that the iconic quote in that scene was actually ‘play it, Sam. Play As Time Goes By’ instead of ‘Play it _again_ Sam. Play As Time Goes By.’ 

_Heh, so I guess I’ve been quoting it all wrong this whole time. I’m hoping that ‘We’ll always have Paris’ isn’t wrong because that would be really embarrassing, especially in front of Diana…_

An hour of observing the drama noir film later, Akko was relieved to have been correct regarding the iconic quote but then came another quote that Akko had heard before but hadn’t realized it came from this movie, ‘Here’s looking at you, kid.’

Diana couldn’t help but to mouth the dialogue being spoken from that scene. She didn’t know why she was doing it but she couldn’t help herself. She knew pretty much most of this film’s dialogue by heart and this one scene always made her a little bit emotional.

The previous times she had watched this film by herself over the past several years, she’d always feel an emptiness inside of her. It was the emptiness of not having her mother there to watch it with her. Though however, now that she was watching it with Akko, that emptiness inside of her had just disappeared like it was never there in the first place. Why and how did Akko manage to pretty much magically make it go away? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, the end credit’s started to roll and the cinema’s light’s lit up once again.

Akko gave an awe-struck look at Diana. It was almost like her beauty portrayed that of the film itself. 

_Why was I surprised that she’d want to go in and watch that film? It’s like she came straight out of it_. She mused to herself as the two of them walked back out into the lobby.

Diana had decided that this was the greatest night she had ever had since the nights where she used to watch this exact film with her mother.

“I’ve gotta say, that movie was way more interesting than I expected to be honest with you,” admitted Akko, walking alongside Diana in the lobby. 

Diana nodded in agreement. 

“It certainly is quite a charming film.” 

Diana then took a deep breath on what she was about to say next. She really hoped she wasn’t going to come off as being too cheesy or desperate or anything like that.

“I used to watch this film with my mother before her passing when I was younger,” she began, stopping her tracks near the cinema’s main entrance door where they were both now in front of.

Akko stopped walking as she heard that first sentence. She hadn’t realized that this film was so important to her. She had only thought she had seen this movie because she looked like the kind of person to be into old and beautiful films such as this one.

“Before today, I used to always feel empty inside watching it after she was gone. That all changed today when I finally had someone offer to make my day better by offering to watch this movie with me. Thank you, Akko. Thank you for everything you have done for me tonight. Is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?” Diana spoke with sincerity and a tad of emotion. She was more than just grateful for what Akko had done and she felt more than just happy with her as well.

Akko’s face went red for the 1000th time that evening, though this time her face went beet red compared to the lighter blushes prior. There was, however, something Akko wanted from Diana…

“Well um, I uh, really don’t need to be paid back as such, though there is something I want from you…” she bashfully requested, hoping the blonde would say yes.

Diana warmly giggled with a blush on her face. She was hoping the plucky brunette was going to ask at one point or another.

“Of course! I am more than happy to do so.”

Akko cheesily grinned and grabbed out her phone from her pocket and the two of them exchanged numbers.

“Hey so uh, If you see me around campus, don’t be afraid to say hi, and if you uh, want, we could maybe have dinner and watch another movie together next Thursday?”

Diana was surprised, she really did not expect Akko to want to take her out on a date, during the time when she was supposed to work. However, she didn’t want to turn the invite down, besides, she could be missing out on a lot, just like Akko had said earlier.

“I would love to, but don’t you have to work?”

Akko shugged and continued to bashfully smile.

“Yeah I do, though since they’re so quiet and literally no one comes around. I’d thought it would be a nice opportunity to hang out with you again, like, you know, a date.” 

“Then I will most definitely be coming then,” she replied with a smile and a nod.

“So, I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Diana” Akko chirped, farewelling the pretty girl that she had just gotten a date with.

“I guess I will be” Diana smiled back as she was about to go through the door leading back out to the street.

Suddenly, in the spur of the moment, Akko had a clever idea…

“Hey, Diana!” 

Diana quickly turned around to look back at Akko.

“Here’s looking at you, kid.” she quoted in her best Humphrey Bogart impression with added finger guns for extra charm.

Diana giggled. Sure, it wasn’t the best Bogart impression but it was indeed, a charming gesture to come out of Akko.

“I’ll see you later, Akko.” she farewelled, still giggling from Akko’s impression.

“See ya!” Akko cried out as Diana walked out back onto the streets.

This had been the nicest night that both Diana and Akko had in a while and next week, was hopefully going to be even better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE**

It was Friday afternoon. Akko had decided to catch up with Amanda for lunch (after she got over that terrible hangover she had that morning after the big party, of course). 

The American had been recalling all of the crazy things that had happened last night (or what she could remember of it). There was something involving an extremely drunken game of Cards Against Humanity, a game of ‘How fast can Andrew Hanbridge recite a scene from a Shakespearian play’ and a food fight that involved a lot of pizzas being thrown around.

“That sounded like fun!” beamed Akko after Amanda had finished her story.

“Hell yeah it was!” Amanda grinned before asking Akko a question. “So what did you do last night at work? Anything unusual?”

Akko smirked. She was about to tell Amanda everything.

After Akko told her the story of what happened last night, the redhead almost spat out her soda.

“You WHAT!?” she exclaimed in shock. “Holy shit, you managed to get a date with Cavendish!” she then cheered, noogying Akko’s head.

As soon as Akko got out of the noogie. She nodded proudly.

“Yep! I got her number as well!”

Amanda then remembered something and gave one of her famous devilish smirks.

“Also,” she began. “Next time you see Cavendish, tell her I hooked up with her roomies last night” 

Akko just stood there in confusion and shock. Diana’s roommates did _what_!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little end note: I've never actually seen Casablanca in full apart from some of the more iconic scenes, so sorry if that scene was a bit inaccurate


	5. Day 5: Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I didn't say that this one was inspired by "Like I'm gonna lose you" by Meghan Trainor

It was a race against time. 

Akko and Diana were zooming on their broom towards the Noir fuel spirit infested missile that was traveling at incredible speeds. As they swerved through the obstacles that the missile threw at them, they were slowing down and were losing the missile.

“The missile is going to fast. We’ll never make it at this rate!” Diana shouted as they were going at the fastest speed they could go on the broom, considering they were riding tandem. 

“Don’t worry, we just have to believe in ourselves and we’ll be fine!” replied Akko, determined to not give up.

That was when the missile started launching what seemed to be tentacle-like appendages from itself. 

Diana was trying her hardest to navigate through the maze of tentacles when suddenly, the broom suddenly got lighter. She then realized that Akko had been knocked off the broom by one of the appendages. 

“AKKO!” Diana screamed whilst rushing to save the brunette, but it was too late. Diana had gotten trapped in the grasp of one of the tentacles and was all hope was lost as she blacked out…

Suddenly, Diana’s eyes abruptly opened as tears fell down them while she pushed herself forward so that she was sitting upright. She was rapidly breathing as she looked around to see where she was. She then realized it was yet another one of those horrible nightmares about her past that screwed with her head so much, that she had to constantly remind herself where she was in the present.

It was 4 am in the morning. Diana was now 21 years old and it had been 5 years since the missile incident. She was now living in an apartment in London with her girlfriend, Akko. 

She then looked to the left of her to find Akko also sitting up and awake on the other side of the bed, giving her a look of concern and confusion.

“You’re crying. Are you feeling alright?” quietly questioned Akko

Diana wasn’t just about to bother Akko with her worries and besides, 5 years had passed since the incident and it would look bad if she hadn’t gotten over it, even if she was with her girlfriend. 

“I’m fine, dear” she croaked. “Now go back to sleep”

Akko immediately knew she wasn’t fine. She could tell when Diana was trying to deny something and not to mention, she had heard her sleeptalk over the last few nights and the tears she could see rolling down from her eyes. Was she having nightmares?

“Nope. I definitely know that there is something up with you, so I’m not going back to sleep until you tell me what’s up.” she insisted, wanting to do anything to help Diana feel happy again.

Diana just sighed and decided that giving in was the best option at this point instead of continuing to deny it. Akko was one to persist and over the last 5 years, Diana well and truly learned this.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” she sighed in defeat.

“I know. I’ve been hearing you sleeptalk over the last few nights but I didn’t want to bother you about it.”

Diana groaned. She completely forgot she had a tendency to talk in her sleep sometimes. 

“It was about the missile, wasn’t it,” Akko added

Diana nodded as tears continued to keep flowing down her face.

“I had this horrible nightmare that we were flying in the air together and then…”

“And then what?”

“I-I lost you…”

After that, Akko went in for a big and warm hug

Diana’s breath hitched at the close but welcome contact. She needed this.

“Hey.” Akko started. “I’m here and by your side, so there’s nothing to worry about anymore.”

Diana just kept holding on to Akko for a while until they both eventually pulled away. She was glad that she was with her and that the incident had well and truly passed.

“Do you want to know something?” Akko added.

Diana nodded her head.

“I used to have nightmares like that all the time during the year after the incident. I never told you because I didn’t want to bother you. So please, if you ever get them again please tell me, ok?”

Diana was quite surprised. She never thought that Akko had nightmares about the incident, considering that in reality, they both saved the day and spread peace and happiness throughout the world.

“Thank you, Akko.” she sniffled, wiping away her tears and slowly curling her lips into a smile. “I love you”

Akko warmly smiled and gave Diana a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you too,” she whispered as the both of them laid back down in the bed facing towards each and smiling.

Eventually, the two of them fell back asleep with smiles on their faces, knowing that they were beside each other. 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Day 6: Stars/Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko are having a secret night date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a whole lot about constellations so sorry if that part is kinda inaccurate.

It was a humid summer night at Luna Nova and all of the students were in their dorms preparing for bed. 

All, but two of them.

Outside, lying atop a small, grassy hill in the calm atmosphere, were Diana and Akko.

Despite it being way after curfew. Diana wasn’t in her dorm like she usually would be. Instead, she had hesitantly agreed on Akko’s idea of going stargazing as a date. The only reason why she agreed was because she happened to be on patrol that night so it wouldn’t be suspicious to her roommates that she was out after curfew. 

At this moment, the two girls were just laying beside each other, staring at the star-filled night sky that was accompanied by the luminous moon that glowed in the sky.

“That one over there is Orion.” Diana pointed out, tracing the constellation out to show Akko. “It originated from the hunting partner of the Greek goddess of the hunt, Artemis.”

Akko nodded. She didn’t really understand what Diana was saying but she still thought that it was cool.

Diana kept going on with her facts about the constellations she had been pointing out and Akko just kept nodding. 

Diana then realized that she was probably boring Akko with her extensive knowledge of the stars. Since they had only been dating for a few weeks, Diana constantly had to remind herself to stop if she was going a bit overboard with the facts and knowledge since Akko wasn’t exactly the kind of person to be into that stuff.

“Akko, if I am boring you, please let me know and I can stop.” she reminded Akko, who was staring up at the stars.

Akko grinned and sat up.

“Sorry, it’s just that I love hearing you talking and as well, I was distracted by how pretty the stars were tonight.” Akko awkwardly admitted before taking a deep breath before saying what she was about to say.

“Though I have to say, you’re definitely way prettier than the stars,” she said with a smile and a blush across her face.

Diana chuckled and also blushed. However, if Akko was going to compliment her like that, then two could play that game.

She too also sat up from where she was originally lying down.

“Well, If I’m prettier than the stars, than your eyes beautifully glimmer in the soft moonlight.” Diana attempted to say seriously but ended up chuckling a little. 

Akko’s face went a deep red, how was Diana able to do that! 

Akko decided to really put her mind to it now and decided to blurt out the sweetest thing she could think of.

“W-well even if I had every single star in my hands and the moon, It still wouldn’t be enough to show how much I love you!” she spat out without even thinking how sweet and beautiful what she just said was.

Diana was now bright pink. She didn’t know how to respond, except in one way.

Diana warmly smiled at Akko, it was the sweetest thing to ever come out of her mouth.

Akko smiled back in return. She had an idea of what she wanted to do next, but not before Diana grabbed Akko by the shirt collar and pulled her in for a kiss, their first kiss….

Akko was taken by surprise at the fact that Diana had beat her to it but nevertheless put her hands through Diana’s soft hair (which she had been wanting to do for a very long time) and continued kissing for the next few seconds before they both pulled away.

“I’m sorry Akko, but I simply could not resist it any longer” Diana spoke with a grin on her face.

Akko just responded with a big, dumb, goofy, lovestruck grin. 

This was the greatest day of her life. She had just been kissed for the very first time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Diana and Akko were on their little date and finally kissed, they were completely unaware that they were being watched from afar by Chariot and Croix, who were viewing the spectacle from the window of Chariot’s room which provided a good view.

“Ha! I told you those two would finally kiss tonight!” Croix proudly stated as her hypothesis was proven right before their eyes.

Chariot awkwardly chuckled, she felt weird watching her favourite student getting her first kiss, but at the same time almost felt like a proud mother.

“I honestly would’ve thought that Akko would’ve gone for it first.”

Croix smiled, recalling a good memory. 

“Kinda reminds me of our first kiss back in the day, doesn’t it?

Chariot laughed as she remembered what had happened.

“I sure remember it. It was in my second and your third year. We were sitting outside during sunset one night and you were babbling on about some sort of scientific research you had done.” she happily recalled

“I can’t even remember what it even was now” Croix replied as she tried to remember everything she had researched back in her student days.

“Whatever it was, you were definitely passionate about it and you just kept going on and on about it until I was tired of waiting and decided to kiss you right there on the spot.” Chariot continued, warmly smiling at Croix.

“It was really quite the experience.” Croix slightly chuckled as she remembered her awkward teenage self being kissed for the first time.

Chariot sighed happily in response. 

“I’m just glad we can have that all again now,” she said as she turned to Croix.

Croix grinned and gave Chariot a peck on the lips. 

12 years later, they were finally back together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect that Chariox opinion, didn't you? 
> 
> To clear up any confusion on how many years ago Chariot and Croix's first kiss was, Akko and Diana are in their 2nd year in this one and Croix and Chariot kissed one year before the moon incident which would've been 11 years ago at the present time in the story, making it 12 years ago from their first kiss. 
> 
> Hope this clears any potential confusion!


	7. Day 7: Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko takes Diana on a date to an amusement park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just a silly little concept I have.   
> Hopefully, you enjoy this last story from my Dianakko week 2020 collection!

“So what exactly is this again?” Questioned Diana.

“It’s The Speedster! The coolest rollercoaster ever!” Akko responded, hyped up for the ride as the two of them stood in the ride queue.

Akko had decided to take Diana on a date to an amusement park since she had never been to one before in her whole life and Akko was determined to change that. 

Once they got there, Akko managed to convince Diana to go on her favourite ride, The Speedster, a bright red rollercoaster that was the centerpiece of the park. There were now waiting in queue to get on it.

“Are you sure that this is similar to broom flying?” Diana asked.

Not that she was going to admit it to Akko, but she was slightly nervous to go on this big, tall structure that had a few loops and twists in it. But, it _was_ her first time so she decided not to judge the attraction from its looks.

“Of course it is!” Reassured Akko. “It’s like zooming through the air on a broom.”

Diana just hoped that Akko was right.

Several minutes later, the two girls had reached the front of the queue and were finally being put onto the ride. 

“Don’t worry Diana! This’ll be so much fun!” Akko cheered as they sat beside each other in the ride’s carriage. 

“I really do hope I won’t regret this.” Diana huffed as the ride attendant started pushing down the lap bars for each carriage. 

After the attendant checked that all the lap bars were secured. The ride started and the carriages moved forward on the track.

_Please don’t let this be the thing that kills me_

Akko was grinning excitedly, she was hyped for what was going to come soon.

As they went up the incline of the track, Diana was thinking that she was starting to regret this. She really did not know what to expect since she had never really been to these kinds of places at all in her life.

That was when she realized that they were at the top of the incline, and what comes up must come down.

Suddenly, the carriage was traveling at a super-fast speed and Diana was dying on the inside and quite possibly on the outside too.

_Oh nines, make it stop_ , she thought to herself and her heart was beating at a million miles per hour.

“Woohoo! Isn’t this fun, Diana!” Akko shouted at the top of their lungs as they started to loop upside down.

“No, it isn’t! Why did you not tell me that this ride is extremely fast?” Diana shouted back in response with her eyes shut tight. 

“I said it’s as fast as broom racing!” Akko replied while they went through some more twists in the track.

Diana didn’t even bother to respond, she was internally freaking out like crazy. She 100% regretting doing this.

Eventually, after another loop, Diana realized that the carriage was slowing down and that the hellish experience she just had was finally over. 

“So, did you like it?” gleefully asked Akko.

“I had a feeling I was going to end up regretting this.” Diana huffed as she tidied her hair that had become messy from all of the swift and sudden movement of the ride. 

“Aw bummer!”, Akko disappointedly responded before soon returning to her usually perky demeanor.

“At least we can get a photo of us on the rid-”

“Absolutely not”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of Dianakko Week 2020 folks! Hope you guys enjoyed this collection of stories! Thanks for reading and be sure to check out my Hamanda week 2020 stuff if you haven't already!


End file.
